Rider's Heart
by KariG'ladheon
Summary: This story is based on the characters in the books Green Rider and First Rider's Call by Kristen Britain. I was longing to see a more in depth look into the blossoming romance between Karigan G'ladheon and King Zachary. It's my first fanfic. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Zachary  
  
King Zachary watched Karigan go, taking his heart with her. How long had he loved her? It was hard to remember a time when he didn't love her. He recalled the moment when she caught his heart. She had ridden through so much danger to deliver a message to him, and then had the temerity to instruct him on how he should rule Sacordia. Her passion and fire caught him off guard, and drew him to her. Ah Gods! It was times like this when he really wished his brother had been named heir to the throne, because as lord of the Hillander clan he would be free to marry any woman he chose. But as the king of Sacordia, he was being forced to marry Lady Estora, a woman from one of the more powerful clans.  
  
Lady Estora was a beautiful woman of class, with poise and compassion. She was a fine choice for Queen. Being married to her wouldn't be completely miserable, but he simply didn't love the woman. He wanted to just rebel against the expectations that were upon him to marry a woman from a noble clan, and run after Karigan right now and ask her to be his wife. Unfortunately, he had already signed a contract with Lady Estora's father to marry her. He was so torn. He wanted to do what was best for the kingdom, but he also wanted to be free to love Karigan and have her as his wife.  
  
Zachary left the castle roof and headed to his private chamber. He drifted off into a fitful sleep where he battled with himself over what to do about his love for Karigan.  
  
Lady Estora  
  
Lady Estora knew that look on Karigan's face. She knew at that moment that Karigan was in love with King Zachary. She couldn't blame Karigan. King Zachary was a fine man, and a wonderful king. He had shown time and again that he was a fair and just king who always did his best to consider the needs of his people. Estora also knew that Zachary was terribly in love with Karigan. She was taught by her mother to be a keen observer of people, and it was obvious to her how his eyes lit up when he saw Karigan. She could see how it weighed on him when Karigan was hurt. What was she going to do?  
  
She wasn't mad at Karigan for loving her future husband. If anything she could sympathize with both Karigan and Zachary for how they felt for one another. She had been in love with F'ryan Coblebay, the Green Rider that had died trying to get a message to the king. This was the same Green Rider who had asked Karigan to deliver his message. Karigan was responsible for delivering to Estora what was now her most precious possession, one last love letter from F'ryan. Her family would have been scandalized had anybody known about her love affair with F'ryan. But the Green Riders had kept her secret safe.  
  
Lady Estora didn't love King Zachary. Her one true love was dead, and she wouldn't open herself up to lose another. Estora hoped by the Gods that her friendship with Karigan would survive this situation.  
  
Karigan  
  
Karigan was furious! How dare he suggest that there was still hope for them! Gods! Karigan kept it together for the unveiling of the new Riders great room, but now she was seething. Who did King Zachary think he was? Did he really think that she would be interested in being his mistress while he was married to Lady Estora? Karigan felt betrayed.  
  
Karigan flung herself down on her bed. She had no right to feel betrayed, she knew that. Zachary was the king, and he had to do what was best for the people of Sacordia, which was to marry a noble woman and produce an heir. There was never any chance for her and Zachary. This hurt her pride and her heart. She didn't realize she was falling in love with him until Lady Estora announced she was to be the future Queen.  
  
Lady Estora was a fine choice for Queen. Karigan had always thought so highly of her, and valued their friendship. What would happen to their long walks? Would they no longer be able to share secrets and lean on one another for comfort in this unstable world? Ever since the breach erupted in the D'yer wall, nothing was certain anymore. There was turmoil happening all over the kingdom of Sacordia, and friends were hard to come by.  
  
Karigan couldn't bring herself to think about any of this anymore. She decided tomorrow that she would bury herself in her work as a Green Rider. Karigan drew the blankets up over her head and fell asleep. 


	2. Chapter 2

Karigan arose to find Lady Estora waiting for her outside her room. "What are you doing in this dusty old corridor Estora?" "I needed to ask your opinion on something." Lady Estora motioned for them to walk, and a Weapon took in ten paces behind them. "I don't know what you think you would need my advice on." Estora could already tell that there was a strain on their friendship. Karigan looked like she hadn't slept very soundly last night. Estora couldn't really blame her, given the recent news. "King Zachary is going to announce our impending wedding to a general gathering of the people, and has asked me to name the Weapon that I want appointed as my personal guard. I know you've had some dealings with them in the past, and I thought you could help me decide who it could be." Karigan paused, giving this considerable thought. "Estora, there is only one Weapon I could think of that would be your best choice. He has been kind to me and has helped me through more than one adventure. If it were me, and I had to choose, it would be Fastion."  
  
Lady Estora led Karigan out into the gardens, and they sat together on one of their favorite benches. "Karigan, I know that you love King Zachary." Karigan's eyes flew wide open. How could she possibly know how I feel about him? I didn't even know I loved him until her announcement yesterday. Lady Estora rested her hand on Karigan's shoulder. "It's okay, your secret is safe with me. I wanted you to know that I don't love him, not the way you do. I truly do understand how you feel, given my relationship with F'ryan." Karigan was stunned. She didn't know what to say. "My hope is that our friendship won't suffer too much given the choices that have been made. I cherish the times we spend together, and I would miss them terribly. Promise me that you will always know you can come to me and talk to me about anything at all. That even includes Zachary."  
  
Estora could tell this was eating Karigan up inside. "I'm going to take my leave of you right now so that you can be alone with your thoughts. I'm grateful for your advice about Fastion, I shall let the king know my decision. Take care of yourself my friend."  
  
Karigan held back the tears until Estora was gone. She cherished her friendship with Lady Estora, but how could she possibly be expected to act as though it wasn't killing her that this woman was marrying the man she loved? Karigan composed herself, and then set off to see what Captain Mapstone had assigned for her to do today. The assignment that the captain had for her was not what she expected to hear.  
  
"Captain, I simply cannot be the King's advisor today!" Captain Mapstone looked up from her paperwork with a bewildered look on her face. "Why, by the Gods, not?" Karigan's face became flush and she started to sweat. She couldn't tell the captain the real reason. To do so would be putting too much of herself on the line. "I'm waiting for an answer young Karigan." "I just think you would do a much better job than I would captian." Kerigan hoped that the captain would agree with her. Please don't make me do this, not today. Please! "Be that as it may, I have quite a bit of paperwork to catch up on, and King Zachary told me that you could fill in for me on any day that I was busy." "Yes captian, I'm on my way." "Very well, you're dismissed."  
  
Karigan wished at this moment that she had never gotten out of bed. It was going to be a long and agonizing day. She prayed that the Gods would be kind. 


	3. Chapter 3

The morning sun fell upon a sleeping King. His features were at peace, as if all things were right with the world. As the light from the sun warmed the King, his features slowly begin to change. As he wakes to face the new day, the look of serenity changes to one of great concern and inner turmoil.  
  
King Zachary let out a defeated sigh as he sat up in bed. He didn't look forward to this day. Today was the day he would announce to his people his pledge to marry Lady Estora. He tossed his covers off in disgust. He did not want to marry Lady Estora. If the choice were his, he would announce that he was going to mary Karigan G'ladheon from a Merchant Clan. A brilliant and beautiful woman Karigan was. She had amazing courage and within days of meeting him, had the audacity to tell him how he should be running his kingdom. Zachary smiled when he recalled that day.  
  
His smile faded as he remembered the scene on the roof last night where he had told Karigan he loved her. He didn't know really what he expected her to do about his admission of love. She hadn't declared her love for him, but had instead told him that she could never be with him if he was going to marry Estora. "Oh Gods!" he yelled, which caused two Weapons to become alert. "There is no threat," he told the darkly clothed guards, and they went back to their previous stance of aloof watchfulness. Cold and unfeeling people the Weapons were. They were there to protect the king and die for him if necessary. Lady Estora would be announcing today which Weapon she wanted assigned as her personal guard.  
  
Zachary got dressed, putting on the face he showed to the kingdom. He never let his emotions show in his role as King. His people knew through his actions that he was a fair ruler with the concerns of his people in the forefront of his mind at all times. It was the duty he felt for his kingdom that caused him to agree to marry Lady Estora. Right now he wanted to say damn the kingdom to the five hells and rush to Karigan and pledge himself to her.  
  
Zachary walked from his apartment to the Great Hall where he would make his announcements prior to holding his public audiences with those who had matters for his consideration. He hoped, by the Gods, that Karigan had been sent on a message run and wouldn't be here for the announcements. If there was any mercy at all in this world, he prayed it would be so. He walked through the doors to the Great Hall and his hopes were shattered.

* * *

Karigan stood with her back to the main doors of the Great Hall. She was speaking to the King's personal secretary about the matters that would be brought before the King today. She tried to pretend she heard what he was telling her, but she was dreading having to stand in front of a large assembly of Sacordians and listen to the man she loved tell them he was going to marry Lady Estora. She couldn't believe that of all days, Captain Mapstone had decided to appoint her to stand as the King's advisor.  
  
She started when she heard the doors open. She turned around, trying to keep her composure, only to lose it when she saw Zachary's face. For a split second, she fought the urge to run to him and tell him that she loved him too. She drew upon her G'ladheon stubborn streak and decided she wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of knowing how much this was tearing her up inside.

* * *

Did he see a flash of hope in her eyes? Zachary wasn't sure. Just as soon as he thought he saw it there, it had vanished and was replaced by a wall of seeming contempt. He looked away from her, and made his way to his throne. Shortly after he was seated, a side door opened, and Lady Estora arrived and took her place beside him. She was a beautiful woman, and Zachary knew she would make a wise and fair Queen. This was the woman with whom he would have to lay to produce an heir. For a moment a slight blush sat on his cheeks because the face he saw when he thought of that act was Karigan, not Estora. He did his best to smile at Estora, and then turned to face the doors as Sacordians began to file in.

* * *

Estora could feel the heat between Karigan and Zachary. It might not be noticeable to anybody else, but it was as obvious to Estora as the sun in the sky. She could tell that today would be a difficult day for all of them, and she vowed to try and make it as easy on Zachary and Karigan as she possibly could. If anybody could understand the predicament they were in, she could. She could only imagine the inner turmoil her and F'ryan would feel if he were alive today. Estora took her place next to the King and awaited the announcements that would forever change the lives of three people. 


	4. Chapter 4

As soon as the Great Hall was filled with as many Sacordians as it could hold, a call for quiet went out over the crowd. As soon as the crowd was silent, King Zachary stood. "Today is a great day for Sacordia. I have chosen your future Queen, Lady Estora." The crowd clapped in approval as Estora got up and took Zachary's hand. "As is the right of the future Queen to pick the Weapon assigned to her, Lady Estora will now announce her choice." Lady Estora bowed slightly to the King and said, "After much consideration, and the advice of a trusted friend, I have chosen Fastion to be my personal guard." Zachary looked at Karigan for some sign that it was her recommendation. Karigan stood there with no visible expressions on her face that would clue him in. "Fastion is one of my most trusted Weapons Lady Estora and a wise choice indeed. Let it be known that from this day, Fastion will be the Queen's Weapon." The crowd applauded again in approval and recognition of their future Queen.  
  
King Zachary led his bride to be back to her throne, and turned to the crowd. "This forthcoming spring, the Kingdom of Sacordia is invited to attend the wedding ceremony." Lady Estora and Karigan both looked at Zachary, taken aback at how far away the wedding was. Karigan immediately put her stony face back on and did her best to endure this day. "Until the wedding, Lady Estora will be traveling around the kingdom, giving her a chance to get to know more about Sacordia, and so that her people will get to know their future Queen. Fastion and two Weapons of his choice will accompany her, along with two Green Riders who will be able to bring any message to me should Lady Estora feel that a particular issue needs my attention. I want the people of Sacordia to know that their Queen is somebody they can discuss their concerns with." The crowd clapped again. Never had they known a King to have chosen such a Queen as Lady Estora. Never had a King allowed a Queen to have such contact with the people. They knew that King Zachary was indeed a great King.

* * *

After the Great Hall was cleared out, Zachary escorted Estora over to Fastion and the three of them discussed the plans for the upcoming tour of the kingdom. "I think that Karigan should be one of the Green Riders assigned to attend Lady Estora," Zachary said. "Your majesty, with all due respect, I think Karigan has had enough adventures recently and would be of better use here at your side until Captain Mapstone considers herself well enough to stand as your advisor again." Zachary looked at Estora with a look of bewilderment. Why was Estora so opposed to Karigan being in her traveling party? I thought Karigan and Estora were such good friends. Maybe Estora knew how he felt about Karigan and decided to keep her here. Did she really know? Zachary doubted that. He finally concluded that she was just showing concern for a weary friend. Estora could tell Zachary was confused about her request, and she finally said, "Karigan is such a dear friend of mine, and she's had so much happen to her recently. I would feel better when I'm away, knowing that she's here helping to finish getting the Riders settled in and helping Captain Mapstone organized." "Lady Estora, I honor your request, and I shall keep Karigan here. I really need to attend to the public audience now. I trust you and Fastion can put together a plan and a party, and we will review it at the end of the day." Fastion and Lady Estora excused themselves and retired to Estora's living quarters to map out a route and decide who would be journeying with them.

* * *

Zachary sat down in his throne and asked if everybody was ready for the public audience. He glanced at Karigan, but she seemed to be anywhere but here at the moment. "Karigan are you ready?" Karigan jumped, realizing she had been off in her own little world for a few minutes while Zachary and Estora were talking. She shot a pointed look at the King and said, "Your majesty, I'm ready. If you need my advice, you have but to ask." Zachary sighed, knowing that her attitude was totally his doing. Zachary turned his attention back to the matter at hand and announced that he was ready to begin.  
  
The matters discussed today were rather typical, and Zachary really hadn't needed any advice from Karigan. However, on the current matter at hand, he decided he would ask her for some input. It was a dispute that concerned a baker and his 18 year old daughter. The man's daughter was promised to a local inn keeper, but she refused to marry the man for she said she was in love with a local blacksmith. The baker wanted to know if he could force his daughter to marry the inn keeper. Zachary turned to Karigan. He saw her shifting nervously, and smiled a bit. He knew that if he asked her input on this matter, he might get some reading on what she felt about their current situation. "If my understanding is correct here, you would rather your daughter marry the inn keeper because it would mean a better status and lifestyle for her." The man said, "Yes your majesty. I think that it's important for her to have a better life than I do, and to have the kinds of things I was never able to give her." The King nodded, then turned to Karigan and said, "Rider, what do you think should be done in this situation?"  
  
Karigan wanted this nightmare to be over. As soon as she heard the matter, she inwardly cringed, hoping that Zachary didn't ask her for her counsel. She should have known he wouldn't have let her off that easily. She made a face as though she were considering the matter, and then decided that she could use this situation to her advantage. She looked at the King and said, "Your majesty, I can see where the baker thinks marrying the richer man would be best for his daughter. However, I think the best thing that any woman can be given by her husband is love. As this woman is of age, and can choose for herself, I think she should choose the man that she loves. When there is love between a man and woman, that love is a benefit to everybody around them, despite their status in society." Karigan was pleased with her answer, knowing it spoke directly to his feelings for her. "Love between a man and a woman is never wrong, in my mind sire."  
  
Zachary had his answers. She did love him, and her statement told him that she thought he had made the wrong choice in choosing to marry Lady Estora. He looked at the baker and said, "As a man whose duty it is to marry somebody based on her status, I would think those who aren't bound by such constraints should be allowed to marry whom they choose. Your daughter is of age, and she should be the one who chooses who she will marry. I agree with the counsel of this Green Rider that love is a far greater benefit than money and status." The baker bowed before the King and said, "Thank you majesty. I suppose that I really never asked my daughter what she wanted, and I will concede to her wishes." The baker left feeling much better about the situation than when he came before the King. The rest of the matters didn't require Karigan's input and they were done with by the time the bells tolled 5 times. Zachary dismissed Karigan and went to check on the plans that Estora and Fastion had made.

* * *

Karigan practically ran from the Great Hall and headed straight for the stables. She grabbed an apple from the stable hand and went to find Condor out in the field. She approached him and his head lifted, knowing she had brought him a treat. He grabbed the apple and began to munch on it happily. Karigan hugged him and laid her head on his neck. "How can the man be so thick? He's King for the love of Aeryc, he could marry who he wanted if he chose to!" Condor nudged her and whinnied. "I know you don't understand. But thanks for listening anyway." Condor blew at her face and she giggled. Since Estora was going to be leaving for a long while, Condor was the only one she could talk to.  
  
Suddenly, his ears pricked forward and Karigan turned to see Fastion heading towards her. "Are you trying to pay me back for my part in getting you injured while practicing with the King?" Karigan smiled at Fastion. "I hadn't even thought of that, but now that you mention it." Fastion laughed and asked her to sit with her for a minute. "Why did you recommend me to Lady Estora then, if not to punish me?" Fastion nudged Karigan playfully. "I recommended you Fastion because you're trustworthy. I've had my life in your hands more than once, and I know you to be an honorable man. Besides, out of all the Weapons that I know, you seem to have a heart, and I thought Estora could use a Weapon who could at least show some compassion from time to time." Fastion smiled and got up. "Thank you Karigan. Now that I've talked with you, I'm very proud to have been chosen. Try to behave yourself around here while I'm gone." Fastion winked at Karigan while he walked away and she laughed. _'That man is something else alright.'_


	5. Chapter 5

I want to offer an apology to those who have been reading my fan fiction about the Green Rider book series by Kristin Britain. I've been too busy to write anything else, and before I sat down today to try and write some more, I went to try and find some information on the internet to try and help me get back into the spirit of the stories. During my search, I found Kristin Britains official website. I happened to click on the FAQ link, and found a question asking her if they could write fan fiction. She said no. Her reason was this: "While it's flattering that people like my stuff well enough to carry on the experience by creating fanfic or games based on it, and while much of it is in innocent fun, I endanger my copyright - my right to own my creations - by allowing others to use my characters and world. If I release my right to my own copyright, then anyone can use my stuff, including for paid commercial use by unscrupulous persons. If others profit off my work in this way, then there is no reason for me to continue writing. I'll have to earn a living doing something else, which would be sad because I love writing. Don't be deceived by fanfic websites that offer disclaimers and credit the original authors. Their disclaimers are more an admission of guilt that what they're doing is illegal."

Having read this, and being one who enjoys writing, and who will soon be publishing my own book, I can totally understand where she's coming from. I also had a friend who recently had posted a few chapters of an original work she's been writing for months, and she found it on some other website where the person was claiming they had written it, and not her. This having been said, I hope those of you who have been begging me to write more, will be hoping with me, that she will write a new book about these wonderful characters.


End file.
